Taking matters in his own hands
by minimumstitch
Summary: It's been weeks since Jack returned and asked Ianto out on a date so Ianto takes matters into his own hands.


Ianto popped his head around the door, narrowing his eyes as Jack rapidly dropped his feet to the ground, knowing the young man's dislike of having the antique desk abused by his size 11 boots.

"I'm just going to collect your suit from the dry-cleaner, Sir. Shan't be long." And with that he turned to leave.

A look of confusion crossed Jack's face. "Ianto..." He called out. "I didn't take my suit to the dry-cleaner; in fact I haven't worn a suit in decades..."

Ianto smirked. "Oh, I know that, Sir, but the one in your wardrobe is of a timeless cut and will be most suitable for tomorrow evening."

The look of confusion on Jack's face grew. "Tomorrow evening...?" Jack questioned.

"You are taking me to the Bayside Brasserie for a meal, remember?" Ianto turned to walk out the door, fully expecting to be stopped by the Captain, but Jack just sat in confusion.

It had always been Jack's intention to follow through on his hurried request in the office block, but the time had never felt right. He couldn't have asked the young man and forgotten it, could he? He waited until Ianto had left the Hub before he raced down the stairs, trying to find his team mates. He found Tosh first, sitting at her desk, working on what looked like gobbledy-gook to him but undoubtedly made sense to the young technician.

"Tosh! Apparently I'm taking Ianto to the Bayside Brasserie tomorrow, when the hell did this happen?"

Tosh struggled to school her features into a scowl, thankfully Jack was so panicked that he didn't notice the struggle. "What do you mean 'When did this happen?' It's been weeks since you asked him out and nothing! Now you have apparently finalised the details you are freaking out, shame on you, Jack Harkness!"

"No! It's not like that! I want to take him out on a date; I just can't remember asking him." A sudden thought occurred to him. "Shit! Have I booked the table?"

Taking pity on the older man, Tosh found the number of the Bayside Brasserie. "Hello, I'd like to confirm dining plans for Mr Jack Harkness and Mr Ianto Jones...7.30pm tomorrow...thank you." She turned back to Jack, who was now pacing liking an expectant father waiting outside the delivery room. "The table has been booked for 7.30pm tomorrow."

When Ianto returned to the Hub, Jack greeted him nonchalantly. "Thank you for getting my suit cleaned. If I pick you up at 7pm tomorrow night...?"

Ianto looked startled, but recovered quickly. "I was going to change here and we could walk there together...?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, take tomorrow afternoon off; I'm sure we'll be able to cope a few hours without you. I'll pick you up at 7pm."

By 3pm the next day, Ianto was more than ready to go home. The weevils had been uncommonly grumpy and Myfanwy had snapped irritably when he had gone to play with her. To make matters worse, he had seen neither hide nor hair of Jack all day; not even the smell of his coffee could bring the Captain out of hiding. In the end the others had practically pushed him out of the Hub, banning him from returning until the following morning. The fact that Owen had volunteered for the evening weevil feeding session made him realise just how unbearable he was being. Arranging the date had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, with 4 hours to wait with nothing to occupy his mind, Ianto wondered what the hell had possessed him.

By 6.30pm he was ready to herd up a group of weevils and set them free on Cardiff City Centre just to avoid the awkwardness between Jack and himself that was bound to happen.

When Jack knocked on Ianto's door at 6.50pm, bag of coffee beans in hand, the door was flung open and the young man stalked out of the door, barely acknowledging the gift that was hurriedly pressed into his hands.

Before Ianto could get into the SUV he was swung around and pushed back against the car door. "What?" He snarled.

Jack looked bewildered. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack asked. "I know I forgot about tonight and I'm sorry but if you want to cancel, just tell me instead of throwing a hissy fit."

Ianto pushed Jack away, running his hand through his hair distractedly. "You didn't forget, Jack. I arranged the date. Tosh told me that the rift would be quiet for the next few nights so I booked us a table at the Bayside Brasserie."

"But why...?" Jack asked in confusion. "Why not just ask me if I wanted to go out?"

"You asked me on a date after we got back and then nothing, not even a mention of it again. I wasn't sure if you still wanted to go and thought that if you believed you had arranged it then you would be more likely to actually show up."

Jack gave him an amused smile and pulled the young man close until their foreheads were touching. "God, you are an idiot! Of course I still wanted to go out with you, I just know you have exacting standards and was worried about living up to them. You are very scary, you know."

Ianto pulled away indignantly. "I am not!" When Jack merely raised his eyebrow, Ianto lowered his head and muttered. "Oh, all right! I may be a little picky, but I would have been happy with a walk in the park and a sausage roll and coffee on a park bench as long as you were with me."

"Honestly?" Jack asked in surprise. Ianto just nodded, a large grin on his face, a grin which was soon matched by Jack's answering grin. "Sap!" Jack teased, before opening the passenger door of the SUV. "Mr Jones, would you do me the honour of dining with me this evening?"

"With pleasure, Mr Harkness."


End file.
